To Dream the Impossible
by jacksangel88
Summary: Short. and pointless just R/R anyway! =)When Annie get a little glimpse of the future she changes her ideas about being famous. SUNSHINE REIGNS


To Dream the Impossible

To Dream the Impossible

Disclaimer: Don't own cast or copyrights or anything like that, but this story was my original idea. Blah, blah, blah, yeah I'd like to own Pat Levis.... Sunshine Reigns are copyrighted by Alexz Johnson – hope I got the lyrics right Ally! Don't sue me if I didn't – Napster version was hard to follow.

Start teaser: Annie V.O.: 

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a famous singer? To have number one hits all the time? Sure, it would be great to a life of glamour and riches, but how many miles would you walk in their shoes before you realized it isn't all it's said to be? What if, you actually got the chance to be a star – would you ever miss your normal life? I mean no one can be famous forever ... right?"

Annie Thelen lay on her bed in her room on the tour bus, listening to the sounds of traffic out her window. It was mid-afternoon, and the Molly Phillips tour bus was supposed to arrive at California that evening. Molly had a huge gig to play the next night, and they wanted to start rehearsing right away. Annie sighed. It was so much fun traveling with Molly, seeing what a rock-star's life is really like. Sure, it was busy... but Annie loved that. 

Annie glanced up at the ceiling of her room. She had taped a huge publicity poster of Britney Spears over Fi's alien poster that was hanging there. Annie didn't know how Fi could sleep with a glowing green thing hanging over her head. 

"I wish I could be a famous singer. Bigger than you even. That would be so wicked!" Annie whispered to Britney. 

"Bigger than you.... I wish...." Annie's voice trailed off as sleep over powered her. 

Annie awoke to the lurch and final stop of the bus. _We're here! Finally!_ She thought, and sat up. Annie gasped. This was not her room. Well it was, but different. Very different. Annie stared in horror at the walls. Posters of every

size, shape and color covered her walls. But they all read the same thing: 

__

Annie Thelen

Number 1 teen singer in the USA

Come see her live tonight! Performing

Sunshine Reigns top of the chart for 3 whole months!

"Uhhh...Oh, oh this is NOT happening! This is a dream! Wake up! Wake up!" Annie remembered what happened last time she wished for something. She jumped around trying to wake herself. But she was awake already. This was for real. Then Annie laughed out loud. 

"That's it. Why didn't I think of that before?" Annie laughed again,

nervously. 

"One of the boys, most likely Jack, overheard me saying that I wanted to be a famous singer! Duh! He did all this!" Annie laughed nervously still trying to convince herself this was true. They were probably outside her door right now, waiting for her reaction. 

Annie walked out of her room, and heard screams. Thousands of screams. _What on earth?_ She thought. She pounded on the boy's door. She'd had enough. Jack peeped out from behind the door and quickly pulled Annie inside. 

"Hey Annie. Sorry 'bout that. I thought maybe one of your crazy fans had broken into the bus. You know how that is..." 

"Uh... yeah." Annie was just starting to realize this was no joke. 

"Where is Molly? And Ned, Irene, Clu and Carey? And what are you wearing?" For the first time Annie walked in, she saw Jack's rock star costume, complete with leather pants. His black shirt was inscribed with a gold felt pen and read: 

__

To Dearest Jack, Best of wishes! Love Always, Annie Thelen

"I didn't think you were asleep _that _long." Jack frowned.

"Ned, Carey, Molly and Irene are unloading the stuff for your concert. Clu is at collage, he said he might make it down for tonight. And as for this shirt – you gave it to me for Christmas – remember?" 

"Um, I'll have to get back to you on that. You mean I have a gig tonight?" 

"Yeah Annie! More like a major sold-out concert... The one everyone's talking about? Did you hit your head or something?" Annie ignored him.

"Okay... so this hit song – Sunshine Reigns? I don't even know a song called Sunshine Reigns! And... and when in the world did I become a famous singer?" 

"Alright Annie. For the first time since I've known you – you are starting to act really weird, just like Fi." 

"What do you mean for the first time? Don't you remember? I'm just like Fi! I'm weird, weird, weird!" Annie was frantic now.

"Remember when we got sent to detention back in time to 1974? And ... and that rock that was making everyone talk strange... Oh! And you do remember when there was a ghost at our school... right?" 

"I'm gonna get Molly." Jack tried to walk past Annie. But she held on to his arm. 

"Jack... wait. Tell me what you know. Tell me everything... from the beginning please?" Jack sighed.

"Alright. Here's how I remember it...." 

"I do remember you acting a little strange at first when you got here, but we all thought that was adjustment. Then a couple weeks after you got here mom was doing a gig in California and I guess she heard you singing in your room or something like that."

"Then what happened?" Annie interrupted.

"She loved your voice, and talent, and the next night mom invited you to sing onstage with her. It was uphill from that point – everyone loved you."

"So all that happened in less than a year?" Annie asked nervously. A thought struck her mind. _They were supposed to play California tomorrow tonight – if she ever got back...._

"Yup. Are you okay? Can we go backstage and get ready now?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Annie said, mainly because she felt that was her only choice.

As Jack and Annie walked out into the sunlight, people continued to scream. 

"Annie! Miss Thelen! Annie look this way please! Can I have your autograph?" Fans shouted and photographers snapped photos.

"This is unreal." Annie muttered under her breath. 

It was like being in a zoo, only SHE was the animal. Two security guards cleared Annie and Jack's way as they walked backstage. Annie glanced around, and saw the front of the giant stage. 

"There is no way I can sing on that all by myself!" She was starting to get scared now. _I don't even know my hit single!_ She thought to herself. 

"We are starting in an hour." Someone said as they walked past Annie. 

__

Oh great. The only songs I know are Never Give Up, To Dream About You and Cause You're Watching Over Me. Who know what kind of songs I really sing!?! 

Annie was panicking. There was no way she could learn a bunch of new songs in an hour! 

"I want to go back! Back to when things were normal! I don't want to be a famous singer!" Annie shouted to no one in particular. 

"Molly!" She screamed out her guardian's name as she spotted Molly at the food counter. Annie fought back tears. She rushed over to Molly.

"Molly... I want to be normal again! Molly! What happened? I can't go on! Molly..." The tears spilled as Annie hugged Molly tight. 

"Annie... Annie Hun, calm down. Don't worry you'll be great. Everyone knows that! And what are you talking about being normal?" 

Molly hugged her back. _Teenagers_ She thought._ They could get so emotional._ Annie didn't answer, but hugged Molly tighter as to never let go.

"Annie! Remember your parents are coming to this? You can do this for them right?" Molly was starting to worry that Annie wouldn't go on after all.

"My parents?" Annie choked out.

"Make-up." The head make-up artist grabbed Annie out of Molly's reach and dragged her to the make-up trailer before Molly could answer. 

After she quickly made Annie a porcelain doll, she gave her a push towards the stage and said, 

"Good luck. You're on in 15 minutes. The openers were good." Then she disappeared into the swarm of people rushing around. 

Annie was dumbstruck. She had learned all of this way to fast. 

"And now, who you've all been waiting for, Annie Thelen with Sunshine Reigns and her other great hits!

Annie started to tremble. she walked on stage. Her band whispered "Sunshine Reigns" to her to let her know which song to sing. Everyone clapped and screamed. 

"H... Hey everyone! How's it going? Are you guys having fun?" The great response from the crowd told her so. 

The band members frowned and began to play the opening for Sunshine Reigns. All of a sudden words were in her head. She couldn't explain it. She started out softly, barely above a whisper but regained her strength and sang. _Not everything's gone. _She thought, looking out at the audience she smiled at the panther. He was leading her along, inspiring the words and putting them in her head. She sang,

__

Sunshine reigns 

Sunshine 

Sunshine reigns

na na na na

na na na na

I try to fly

na na na na

na na na na

I see the world through tear filled eyes

I see the rain falling down

I try to fly 

But there's no big sky

I see the pain all around

Has the search for revolution

Somehow made us lie

Do we have to withdraw

To know we've crossed the line

And can we shower our love on the pain

Can we shower our love on the pain

If we shower our love on the pain

Sunshine reigns

Yeah yeah yeah 

Yeah

It's time for us 

To make a change

Living in our final hour 

To take the time 

To re-arrange

Of all the things, no power

So sending out a message

To each and everyone

If you put our hearts together

We can live as one

And can we shower our love on the pain

Can we shower our love on the pain

If we shower our love on the pain

Sunshine reigns

na na na na

yeah yeah yeah

Yeah

Since you're flying

Hopeful flying

Keep denying

Can you hear their voices calling

Ohhh

Cause you're flying

People dying

Some are starving

Can't you see the sky

Ohhh yeah

We can shower our love on the pain

We can shower our love on the pain

We can shower our love on the pain

Sunshine reigns

Oooooh Yeah

yeah yeah yeah 

Yeah yeah

Ooooh oooh

yeah yeah yeah 

Sunshine reigns

Annie stopped. She had been closing her eyes for quite some time as she sang, wondering what the crowd would think – if the panther had given her the right lyrics. She winced as she looked up. But opened her eyes wider. She was standing in her room, on the bus. Her room was back to normal. No weird posters. 

"Annie? Baby was that you?" Molly walked in her room amazed. 

"You... you heard me?

"Yeah baby, like the whole bus heard you! We loved it! How would you like to sing a song with me at my gig tomorrow night?" Molly asked.

__

"Then a couple weeks after you got here mom was doing a gig in California and I guess she heard you singing in your room or something like that. She loved your voice, and talent, and the next night mom invited you to sing onstage with her. It was uphill from that point – everyone loved you."

Jack's voice ran through Annie's mind. 

"Uh... thanks but no thanks Molly. I'll stick to performing for family only." Annie said as nicely as possible. 

"Sure Annie – whatever!" Molly exited her room.

Sighing Annie sat on her bed and smiled. Her old room and old life felt great. A thought crossed her mind. She grabbed some paper and wrote down the lyrics to Sunshine Reigns. _Just in case. _She told herself. _Just in case. _Annie got up. 

"Well Britney," Annie said as she took down the poster.

"Maybe I need a little break from you for awhile." 

Annie went to sleep that night, with a glowing alien poster hanging over her head.

The End

__ ****


End file.
